


Unasked Questions

by CadetDru



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Familiars, Gen, Vampire Turning, Vampires, secret backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: a short stocking stuffer from a secret elf
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz & Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: non-denominational winter celebrational fandom gift exchangional extravaganza





	Unasked Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Interrobam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrobam/gifts).



> a short stocking stuffer from a secret elf

Winter nights were nice, almost domestic. Nandor and Guillermo could spent time together outside. Guillermo tried to warm up by the fire after one snowball fight went a little too long and a little too late.Nandor loomed over him, supervising the process and getting warm himself.

"Do you have frostbite?" Nandor asked, almost sounding concerned.

"No, Master," Guillermo said, flexing his fingers to be sure.

"In Al Quolanudar, we didn't have snowmen who would guard our homes," Nandor said. "It's worth the cold."

"Most people in Staten Island don't have snowmen security, either," Guillermo said.He wasn't expectingNandor to still be listening to him. "Or scarecrows," he added.

"Ravens are dangerous for us, so we need scarecrows," Nandor said.It seemed so obvious to him.Guillermo could see some logic there. "In Al Quolanudar, there were only humans to defend us."

"And only humans to attack you, Master?" Guillermo asked.Things had changed.

"Except for the one vampire, yes," Nandor allowed. 

Guillermo bit his tongue.Nandor didn't want him to ask any follow up questions.It had been ten years.Nandor never wanted Guillermo to ask more about how one vampire had managed to conquer Nandor the Relentless.


End file.
